Abstract The cell and genome engineering core is structured to complement mouse and human in vivo studies by genetically manipulating cells both in vivo and in vitro as well as isolating and propagating specific renal cells. These services will be provided by a staff that is uniquely experienced with these methodologies. The Core will provide the following services: 1) Provide expertise with regards to genome engineering to the Nephrology community, specifically with respect to providing CRISPR/Cas9 and transposon vectors and expertise in using them for stable genetic modification of kidney cells in culture. 2) Isolate discrete cell populations (e.g. podocytes, proximal tubule cells) from mice that can be cultured as either primary or immortalized cells for future use. In addition, it will isolate protein and/or mRNA from cell-specific components of injured mouse kidneys for in depth analysis. 3) Isolate podocytes and proximal tubule cells from normal and diseased human kidneys that will be processed for transcriptomic and proteomic analyses. The patient clinical data will be linked to the samples via electronic records.